Preparativos de boda
by Luriana
Summary: Ante la tranquilidad que se vive en la Hacienda de Reyes-Elizondo, Franco y Sara deciden comenzar con sus preparativos de boda, haciendo que la cabeza de ambos, y la de varios miembros de la familia, se pierda por completo
1. En medio de la noche

Disclaimer: Nada de aquí me pertenece, salvo una imaginación desesperada que se muere por salir.

* * *

 **En medio de la noche**

Franco Reyes había perdido las cuentas de cuantas vueltas había dado sobre su cama con la finalidad de poder dormir.

No entendía por qué de su insomnio si por fin las cosas estaban bien, sus hermanos estaban en casa con sus esposas durmiendo tranquilos y Sara posiblemente también estaría en su habitación relajada.

Sabía que el sacrificio de casarse con Eduvina Trueba al final había tenido su recompensa, pues gracias a eso ahora podría formar una familia con Sarita Elizondo, agradecía que está hubiera aceptado el quedarse a vivir en la Hacienda aun cuando no estaban casados, pero no faltaba mucho para que ya compartieran habitación.

Desesperado de no poder dormir, se levantó de su cama y se talló los ojos. Un poco de agua no le caería mal en esos momentos.

No quiso prender la luz para no importunar a nadie en la casa y así, descalzo y sin camiseta, bajó a la cocina por un poco de agua. Cuál fue su sorpresa al llegar ahí, que al parecer alguien tampoco podía dormir.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, ella volteó para ver de quién se trataba. Ambos sonrieron cuando sus miradas se cruzaron

— Pensé que era el único con insomnio—se adelantó a decir el menor de los Reyes.

Sarita sonrió y le hizo una seña para que se sentará a su lado

—Pensarás que estoy loca al no poder dormir después de que todos los problemas se solucionaron—agregó Sara.

Franco se sentó a su lado y le dedicó una mirada tierna mientras le ponía el cabello detrás de la oreja.

—No, creo que se acerca nuestra boda—respondió Franco tranquilo—y que eso nos impide dormir, aunque si durmiéramos juntos creo que esto no estaría pasando

Sara soltó una risita, quitándole la mano a su novio.

—Fue muy difícil convencer a mamá de que me dejará vivir en tu casa y sólo fue con la condición de que nos casemos pronto.

El rubio de ojos azules tomó la mano izquierda de acompañante, besando el anillo que días anteriores le había entregado en medio de una fiesta.

—Sabes que pronto eso se hará realidad.

Sarita sonrió de nuevo y se acercó rápidamente a los labios de Franco, besándolos con ternura.

—Te amo, Franco—murmuro la Elizondo en medio del beso.

Franco la apartó suavemente y por unos segundos se quedó mirándola detalladamente, miró su cabello castaño, sus ojos cafés, su nariz respingada y sus labios delineados. Era la mujer más maravillosa que alguna vez había visto.

—¿Cómo pude vivir sin usted tanto tiempo Sara Elizondo? —preguntó colocando su mano en la mejilla de su novia.

Sara le quitó la mano.

—Estaba muy ocupado con cantantes de cabaret y ancianas millonarias—respondió mirando a la mesa—¿Por qué se iba a fijar usted en mí, si vivía con la tal Rosario Montes?

Después de suspirar, Franco se llevó las manos a la cara.

—¿Sigues reprochándome eso? —preguntó sin mirarla.

Dándole un beso en la mejilla, Sara se levantó de su asiento.

—No, sólo respondí a tu pregunta.

La pequeña Sara despeinó su cabello para después seguir el camino hacia su habitación, pero antes de que pudiera estar en la puerta su futuro esposo le sujetó el brazo haciéndola voltear.

—Mire señorita Elizondo—le dijo Franco mirándola a los ojos—usted no hace otra cosa que reprocharme que yo no me fije en usted mientras que usted se moría por estos ojos azules.

Sara volteó el rostro.

—Pero le quiero hacer una pregunta—continuó Franco sujetándole la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos—si yo me hubiera metido a su casa, a su habitación exactamente ¿Usted hubiera corrido a mis brazos?

Sara lo miró y recordó el día que lo conoció, verlo ahí con sudor y tierra sobre su cuerpo, a lado de sus hermanos, coincidiendo en secreto con su hermana que nunca había visto hombre más guapo, pero odiándolo, por ser un aprovechado, un infeliz muerto de hambre, un mentiroso.

—No—confesó—por supuesto que no. Lo hubiera echado con la escopeta.

Franco sonrió ante la confesión de su novia

—Y lo hubiera tachado de abusador—continuó la mujer bajando la mirada.

Sin decir una palabra más, el dueño de la hacienda Reyes colocó sus labios sobre los de ella.

—¿Y ahora? —quiso saber

Sara no respondió con palabras, se abrazó de su cuello y separó los labios para poder tener una buena coordinación con los de él. Amaba sus besos, la desmoronaban y perdía el piso cada que sus bocas se encontraban. Sintió como la mano de Franco comenzó a bajar por su espalda, colocándose en su pierna. Tanta intensidad era imposible contenerla.

Sin embargo el resplandor de una luz recién encendida hizo que ambos se separaran.

—¡Ay, perdón! —gritó una mujer.

—¿Qué hace aquí Quintina? —preguntó Franco abrazando a Sarita que se mordía el labio.

—Perdón Don Franquito—se disculpó la mucama—perdón señorita Sara, don Oscarito iba a venir por agua pero como yo estaba levantada me ofrecí—continuó avergonzada.

—No se preocupe—argumentó Sarita—nosotros ya nos íbamos.

Sin decir más, Sara salió de la cocina jalando a su novio de la mano, el cual mostraba una cara de desesperación que no podía con ella. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que estuvieron en la puerta de la habitación de él.

—¿Quieres pasar? —la invitó lanzándole una mirada seductora.

Antes de decir algo Sara se puso de puntillas para besarlo y justo cuando sus bocas se unieron…

—¡Quintina! ¿Qué pasó con el agua? —una voz femenina los interrumpió.

Inmediatamente Franco y Sara se separaron, girando su cabeza para encontrarse con una morena muy sonrojada.

—Ay Sarita que pena—Jimena se encogió de hombros—no sabía que estaban aquí.

Franco se recargó sobre su puerta dando un golpe con la cabeza.

El llanto de un niño interrumpió la poca tranquilidad que aún había en la hacienda. El rechinido de otra puerta se hizo escuchar.

—¿Qué es este escándalo? —preguntó un hombre molesto que se anudaba la bata de dormir—ya despertaron a mi hijo.

Sara se mordió el labio y Franco seguía dándose golpes contra la pared.

—Juan, no es nada—respondió su hermano mirando al techo—ya todos pueden volver a dormir.

—¡Juan! —una mujer rubia salió de la habitación—volvamos a dormir.

Norma miró a todos los que en el pasillo se encontraban

—¿Pasa algo? —agregó.

—Nada—se adelantó Jimena a responder—pero es mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que ir a buscar el vestido de Sarita.

—Tienes razón, además tenemos que pasar por mamá—agregó una Sara desesperada.

Lanzando una mirada de desaprobación a todos, Juan regresó a la habitación de la mano de Norma.

—Yo iré por el agua—sonrió Jimena tímidamente—ustedes pueden seguir.

Una vez solos, Franco abrió la puerta de su habitación dándole el paso a su novia pero esta negó con la cabeza.

—Una semana más, Franco—le recordó—una semana más y no habrá noche que no pasemos juntos. Y Jimena tiene razón, mañana tenemos que ir por mi vestido.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió hacia su habitación.

Esa mujer sin duda lo iba a volver loco, primero le reclamaba por no haberse fijado en ella y después se negaba a pasar una noche con él.

Se recostó en su cama mirando al techo y maldijo a Quintina, a su cuñada y a sus hermanos, menos mal que la construcción de las otras casas estaría pronto, pues él necesitaba su casa para él y para esa mujer que lo hacía perder la cabeza.

Sólo una semana.

* * *

 _No sé si alguién este leyendo esto, pero si sí les agradezco mucho su apoyo. Estoy viendo la telenovela de nuevo y me muero con esta historia y esta parejita es mi perdición._

 _Este proyecto es una serie de viñetas relacionadas con los preparativos de boda de Franco y Sarita, agradecería mucho sus comentarios para saber si esto tiene éxito o mejor me dedico a continuar con mis otros fics jaja._

 _Un beso_

 _¿Review?_

 _~Luriana~_


	2. Vestido de novia

**Vestido de novia**

Las mujeres Elizondo caminaban en la tienda de Leandro Santos, era la primera vez que Gabriela pisaba ese lugar a diferencia de Norma y Jimena que de nuevo buscaban el vestido de novia exacto.

Con paso lento y los brazos cruzados, Gabriela miraba alrededor todas las creaciones del sobrino de Raquel, mientras sus hijas enfrente parloteaban con el diseñador.

Sara se detuvo y se incorporó junto a su mamá, esta le tomó la mano y se recargó en su hombro.

—¿Eres feliz, hija? —preguntó Gabriela.

—Mucho, mamá—respondió Sara contenta—y mucho más de que tú estés aquí buscando el vestido conmigo.

La viuda de Elizondo miró a los ojos de su hija, era la que más se le parecía, con ese cabello castaño y esa actitud altanera que podría ser su mayor atractivo.

—Ya me perdí las bodas de tus hermanas, no pienso perderme la tuya.

Sarita sonrió y abrazó a su madre.

—Ven, vamos—continuó Gabriela—tus hermanas están desesperadas porque te pruebes los modelos que Leandro diseñó para ti.

Las tres hermanas y su madre se sentaron frente a un probador. Leandro Santos le indicó a Sarita donde podría empezar a probarse los vestidos que llevaba colgados en el antebrazo.

—Franco me pidió que te hiciera todos, que con el dibujo no era suficiente—aclaró el diseñador ante la cara de la muchacha—me dio tus medidas y mientras todos estábamos sufriendo por el secuestro de Juan y Doña Gabriela.

Los ojos castaños de la joven Elizondo se abrieron como platos

—Pero si el anillo me lo dio hace poco.

—Ay niña, Franco se quiso casar contigo desde mucho antes. Ahora ven a probártelos.

Sonriendo, Sara aceptó la mano estirada de Leandro que la condujo hacia el cubículo para que se cambiara.

Norma y Jimena se sentaron, pero cuando vieron que su madre no lo hizo se preocuparon.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá? —preguntó Norma

Gabriela no pudo decir nada antes de que las lágrimas opacaran esos ojos verdes.

—Mamá, no—intervino Jimena.

Con espíritu maternal, Gabriela abrazo a sus dos hijas dándoles un beso en la frente

—Perdónenme—susurró—perdóneme por no estar aquí antes.

—Mamá—la consoló la mayor—eso ya paso, ahora estás aquí y tienes que estar fuerte para Sarita.

—Sí, además nosotras ya te perdonamos, ya no pienses en eso—agregó Jimena.

Alzando su rostro, se limpió sus lágrimas y asintió.

—Tienen razón, Sarita me necesita.

Y dicho esto, se sentó con sus hijas frente a la puerta del probador, la cual se estaba abriendo.

Una mujer delegada, de tez blanca y cabello castaño salió envuelta en un vestido blanco, largo con mucha tela, muchos holanes y demasiado vuelo en la parte de abajo. Tenía las mangas ceñidas y un velo con flores que cubría su frente y un cuello de tortuga que de tan solo verlo se sentía una asfixia insoportable.

—Es…bonito—dijo Jimena dudosa

—¿bonito? —preguntó Sarita como si hubiera escuchado mal—por Dios Jimena, esto es horrible. Leandro, ¿Franco te mandó diseñar esto?

El pelirrojo estaba recargado en la pared sin atreverse decir una palabra.

—Porque si es así no me caso con él—agregó molesta

—No, Sara—reaccionó el dueño de la tienda—fue una creación de mi imaginación, quería experimentar con un estilo más—buscó la palabra ideal—clásico.

—A mí me gusta—intervino Gabriela—es elegante, clásico y no enseña mucho.

—Sara tiene razón, es horrible—declaró Norma

Quitándose el velo, Sara regresó al vestidor muy molesta. Ahora recordaba porque nunca le gustaba ir a comprar ropa, ese momento de quitar y poner accesorios era muy incómodo. Más el probar vestidos largos.

El segundo vestido era precioso, no tenía mangas y la espalda estaba descubierta hasta la espalda baja, el escote también era muy pronunciado y se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo delgado. El velo constaba de una peineta atrás y una caída curva.

Salió lentamente ganándose la mirada de sus hermanos y provocando que sus mejillas cambiaran de color.

—Te ves hermosa—opinó Jimena boquiaberta.

—No, no lo sé—comentó dudosa—es un poco atrevido.

—Muy atrevido—intervino Gabriela—¿Piensas entrar a la iglesia con eso?

Sara se giró para verse la espalda, la cual tenía algunas cicatrices. Al darse cuenta, Gabriela no hizo más que agachar la cabeza, pero ninguna de sus hijas hizo comentario al respecto.

—Si tú no te sientes cómoda, puedes probar la otra opción—comentó Norma

—Pero si se ve divina—insistió Jimena—hermanita tienes resaltar tus atributos.

A pesar de eso, Sara no reaccionó gustosa ante el modelo que estaba probando. No era por las marcas en su espalda, ni porque las pecas en su cuello resaltaran más. Aunque ella había cambiado su estilo, no se sentía cómoda usando un vestido que tan descubierto y estaba segura que el día más importante de su vida la pasaría con algún abrigo ocultando su piel desnuda.

Resignada, se probó el tercer vestido, quedando fascinada de lo que vio frente al espejo. Sonrió al ver su figura cubierta por un vestido liso, no tan conservador, no tan atrevido, sencillo hasta en el velo que solo tenía media corona, además tenía una chalina que cubría su espalda pero se podía quitar en cualquier momento.

Con una sonrisa modeló el vestido a sus hermanas, las cuales la abrazaron después de decirle que era perfecto para ella. Gabriela también sonrió y la abrazó.

—Serás la novia más bonita—le susurró Gabriela—aunque por mi culpa no puedas lucir el vestido anterior.

—Mamá, es demasiado atrevido—le dio un beso en la frente ignorando a que se refería—Me llevo este, Leandro.

Y después de que él lo empacara, salieron en dirección a la hacienda de los Reyes donde los hermanos ofrecerían una cena para su suegra. Durante el camino Gabriela habló de los preparativos de boda, quejándose de algunas decisiones que ellos habían tomado pero reconociendo que al final de cuentas esos patanes no tenían mal gusto.

—Al final, se quedaron con mi mayor tesoro, ustedes—reconoció entre sollozos.

Cuando llegaron a la Hacienda de los Reyes, la cena estaba servida. Los tres hermanos besaron a sus parejas y saludaron con un abrazo a doña Gabriela, escoltándola hacia el comedor.

—Entonces ¿La fiesta será aquí Franco? —preguntó Gabriela mientras cenaba.

—Pues es la idea, señora—respondió el menor de los Reyes—ya está todo arreglado.

Gabriela asintió y añadió algunas cosas que a ella le gustaría que hubiera en la fiesta, al fin de cuentas, era la primera boda de sus hijas a la que asistiría. Los Reyes aceptaron todas las condiciones que su suegra puso y le ofrecieron que participara en los últimos preparativos de la fiesta.

—¿Y qué vestido elegiste? —preguntó Franco cuando se quedó sólo con su prometida.

Sara le tomó la mano.

—Tendrás que esperar a verlo el día de la boda—le respondió—no seas ansioso.

Franco se rascó la cabeza con la mano que tenía libre.

—¿Por qué todo hasta el día de la boda, señorita Elizondo? —preguntó desesperado.

Con una risita la muchacha se encogió de hombros.

—Porque así fui educada y porque me encanta verlo atormentado Franco Reyes.

Se acercó a sus labios y la besó.

—Te encanta verme sufrir—le susurró entre besos—está bien Sara, creo que podré esperar unos días más. Lo que me preocupa es que tú también puedas esperar.

Riendo se separó de él y lo sujetó de la cara.

—¿De qué hablas?

La volvió a besar.

—Que también, usted señorita, se muere por mí. Siento como tiembla su cuerpo cuando la beso y se ve en sus ojos cuanto me desea.

Desesperada, Sara se acercó al cuerpo de su futuro esposo y lo empezó a besar con más pasión. Despeinó su cabello y se sentó en sus piernas.

—Lo deseo Franco Reyes—le susurró al odio mientras sentía como los labios de su novio le recorrían el cuello—pero…—se levantó en seco dejando a su pobre acompañante anonado—tendrá que esperar hasta el día de la boda.

Y sin decir más, tomó su vestido que estaba en recargado en la silla y se alejó de ahí.

—¡La odio Sara Elizondo! —gritó Franco pateando la silla que tenía frente a él.

—¡Y yo a usted Franco Reyes! —respondió desde lejos con cierto tono de alegría y satisfacción.

Se estaba desesperando, pero estaba seguro que antes de la boda ella sería la que lo iría a buscar.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Gracias por sus favs, follows y a Holly Rosslyn por su review._

 _Aquí les dejo la segunda viñeta y espero les guste, si no ya saben donde expresarlos._

 _Muchas gracias por todo._

 _¿Review?_

 _~Luriana~_


	3. Despedidas de solteros

**Despedidas de solteros**

Cinco, cuatro, tres…

No le dio tiempo de contar hasta cero cuando Sara ya se encontraba de pie dando vueltas en su habitación. ¿Por qué no había dicho nada cuando Oscar le dijo que irían a la despedida de soltero de Franco? Peor aún ¿Por qué había alentado dicha moción?

Ah sí, porque era una mujer segura de sí misma, de su prometido y de su relación. Por eso se limitó a sonreír cuando su cuñado les contó sus planes en la sala de estar sin que Franco estuviera presente.

— _Yo creo que el flaco se merece una despedida de soltero—opinó el rubio mayor—así es, ninguno de nosotros la tuvo pero a él le debemos de hacer algo._

 _Jimena lo miró desconfiada y se levantó a abrazarlo._

— _Mmm, ¿es tan terrible dejar de ser soltero? —preguntó colgada de su cuello._

— _Claro que no—intervino Juan—y tú deja de decir babosadas, ¿qué son esas payasadas de despedida de soltero?_

— _A mí no me parece una idea descabellada—opinó Sarita—tal vez nosotras ese día también salgamos a hacer algo._

Maldijo la hora en que apoyó a Oscar, pero ella qué iba a saber que correría por sus venas cierta emoción también conocida como celos.

Se sentó sobre su cama y cruzó los brazos, para ella los celos eran sinónimo de inseguridad, algo que ella no tenía. Siempre había sido una mujer fuerte y decidida, cosa que le dejó clara desde un principio a Franco para que después no hubiera problemas.

Sin embargo en ese momento su cabeza no podía dejar de imaginar que su futuro esposo estuviera en algún bar con bailarinas exóticas. Según Jimena, Oscar le había dicho que pensaban ir a Bogotá a un bar de mariachis llamado Plaza Garibaldi, pero dudaba que hicieran un viaje tan largo habiendo tantos lugares cerca. Aunque tal vez hubiera sido preferente que se fueran a la capital en lugar de visitar los lugares ya conocidos.

Desesperada por sus pensamientos, fue en busca de sus hermanas. Norma la atendió al instante ofreciéndole que bajaran por algo de tomar, mientras que Jimena tardó un poco más en abrir la puerta y cuando por fin lo hizo no estaba del todo contenta por haber sido despertada.

—Juan va con ellos _—_ le comentó Norma _—_ y a él no le gusta desvelarse así que no creo que tarden en llegar. Además Sarita no tienes por qué desconfiar de Franco, si es el hombre más enamorado del mundo.

—Pero Sara tiene razón al estar así _—_ agregó Jimena después de bostezar _—_ más desde que la Rosario esa regresó al bar Alcalá.

Norma le dedicó una mirada de reproche a Jimena mientras que Sara controlaba el temblor de su mano al agarrar el brazo con agua.

—Sarita contrólate _—_ le sugirió Norma _—_ ellos nos fueron para allá.

—Eso quiero comprobarlo _—_ pidió Sara después de tomar agua _—_ Además, yo también merezco una despedida de églense, vamos a salir.

Los ojos de las hermanas Elizondo se abrieron como platos ante la decisión de Sarita y esperaron un momento a que dijera que era una broma. Pero esta no lo hizo, se dirigió a la salida sin retractarse. Norma y Jimena se miraron a los ojos y al darse cuenta que su hermana estaba decidida no les quedó opción de hacer lo que Sara decía.

…

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué no quisiste que fuéramos a Bogotá—preguntó Oscar en medio de la carretera mientras miraba a su hermano menor manejar—Un fin de semanita, ¿Qué no querías mujeres? Íbamos a ese bar de mariachis que me comentan es muy bueno y la única mujer es la vocalista, no es como esos bares que tu frecuentabas.

—Porque no me daba la gana Oscar—respondió Franco desesperado—no tengo ganas de ir a ningún bar y mucho menos salir de la ciudad para eso.

—Es que no te entiendo mi flaco—insistió su hermano—eres el dueño de muchos millones y en vez de que los disfrutes acá con muchas mujeres, lo primero que haces es comprometerte con Sarita y para colmo ni siquiera quieres celebrar que dejarás de ser soltero.

—Deja de decir estupideces, caray—sugirió el hermano mayor que se encontraba en el asiento trasero, agregando un golpe a su comentario—además, Franco no es soltero, te recuerdo que es viudo.

—La boda con la vieja Eduvina, que en paz descanse, sólo sirvió para dejarnos bien parados. Tal vez diosito te la mandó cómo un ángel, para que nos cuidará. Pero esta es la verdadera boda de mi hermanito con nuestra cuñadita que, quién lo diría, está bien bonita.

—Ya mejor cállate Oscar—pidió Franco con las manos al volante.

Oscar hizo caso, se dedicó a ver la carretera de noche sintiéndose un poco aburrido. Su flamante idea de despedida de soltero terminó convertida en una cena tradicional sólo ellos tres, aunque en el restaurante algunas caras conocidas, así como socios o clientes, los saludaron y brindaron por la celebración del Señor Reyes.

Al llegar a la casa y bajarse del Jeep, se sorprendieron al ver algunas luces encendidas, pues si bien no era más de media noche, a esa hora la mayoría de la gente se encontraba dormida y los que no, fuera de la Hacienda.

De la entrada principal vieron salir a una mujer de baja estatura y cabello negro cargando a un niño pequeño que lloraba.

—¿Qué pasa Eva? —preguntó Franco mientras Juan corría a cargar a su hijo.

—Menos mal que llegaron—respondió la empleada—la señorita Sara y sus hermanas salieron.

Eva reflejaba preocupación en su rostro.

—¿Cómo que salieron? ¿A dónde? — quiso saber el rubio.

—No lo sé, cuando escuché que Juan David estaba llorando fui la habitación y la señora Norma no estaba.

Los tres hermanos se miraron fijamente y entraron a la sala. Les parecía extraño que sus parejas hubieran salido de esa forma, no habían discutido, no tenían problemas y habían dejado a Juan David, lo que significaba que pensaban volver, sin embargo esa actitud era muy rara por parte de las Elizondo.

Estaban tomando un té que Quintina les sirvió cuando una Ruth adormilada bajó por la escalera.

—Muchachos, llegaron muy temprano—les comentó la joven al verlos—¿Y por qué esas caras? ¿Paso algo? ¿No me digan que están enojados porque las muchachas salieron?

—¿Tu sabes a donde fueron? —preguntó Oscar.

—Claro, fueron a festejar la despedida de soltera de Sarita—los hermanos Reyes se miraron—me invitaron pero sinceramente tenía mucho sueño.

Un aire de tranquilidad cruzó la cara de los muchachos y también de Eva.

—En ese caso vamos a dormir—propuso Juan—no creo que tarden en llegar, seguramente fueron a cenar a algún restaurante en compañía de su madre.

—No, no creo—soltó Ruth una risita—iban a ir a un bar.

—¿Un bar? —se extrañó Franco.

No le molestaba ni mucho menos, pero su futura esposa no era una muchacha que disfrutara mucho de ese tipo de lugares. De todas formas estaba tranquilo, estaba ella con sus hermanas, y salvo Jimena, eran muy juiciosas.

—Sí, me dijeron el nombre—hizo un esfuerzo por recordar, mientras los muchachos se dirigían a sus habitaciones—¡Alcalá! —Soltó contenta—El bar Alcalá.

Franco sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría mientras sentía las miradas de sus hermanos.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando los tres hermanos se encontraban nuevamente en el Jeep dirigiéndose a la carretera.

—No me gusta para nada que hayan ido a ese lugar—dijo Franco intentando parecer calmado—no me da buena espina.

—¿Por qué tenían que ir ahí? —se lamentó Juan—¿Y tú por qué no hablas? —le dio una palmada a Oscar en la espalda.

Oscar suspiró.

—Creo que Sara fue a buscarte—confesó el ojiverde, pero al ver la cara incomprendida de su hermano, agregó—Jimena y yo nos enteramos que Rosario Montes había vuelto a ese lugar—sonrió un poco—no sé si a mí mujercita se le soltó la lengua un poco y le comentó a su hermana.

Franco rodó los ojos ahora entendía muchas cosas y una mezcla de emociones se contuvo en su cuerpo, le preocupaba el hecho de que Sara se encontrara con Rosario, pero no podía dejar de sentirse contento por los celos de su prometida.

…

La cumbia sonaba cuando las tres muchachas entraron a ese lugar atrayendo la mirada de muchos hombres. Norma miró a Sara con la esperanza de que cambiara de opinión y volvieran, pero ésta sólo se paraba en puntillas con la esperanza de encontrar algo. Jimena en todo el trayecto no se había cansado de repetirle que era improbable que estuvieran ahí, que Franco ya no frecuentaba esos lugares, pero con cada contrariedad Sara sólo pisaba más el acelerador, así que optó por quedarse callada y darse golpecitos contra el asiento para autocastigarse por abrir la boca.

—Ellos no están aquí—dijo Norma después de unos minutos—será mejor que volvamos, si quieres mañana salimos a cenar Sara, tu boda es el sábado.

Una mujer alta vestida con lentejuelas se acercó a ellas.

—Miren a quién tenemos aquí, a las hermanitas Elizondo—observó—¿Se puede saber a qué se debe el honor?

Ninguna de ellas tenía simpatía hacia Rosario Montes así que no pudieron mirarla de otra forma mas que con desprecio.

—Es mi despedida de soltera—observó Sarita—el sábado me caso con Franco.

La cantante abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Felicidades, supongo. Pero aun no entiendo que hacen aquí—se quedó pensando unos segundos—al menos que se le haya perdido el novio señorita Elizondo y crea que yo lo tengo secuestrado, porque si es así les puedo ir adelantando que desde el día de la muerte de mi esposo yo no he visto a ese Señor—esa última palabra la dijo en tono despectivo.

—Mi hermana ya le dijo que venimos porque es su despedida de soltera—intervino Jimena, ella era quien menos la quería, pues aunque había pasado ya mucho tiempo aún recordaba que un Franco anterior al que ahora era su cuñado la había engañado con esa mujer.

—Nosotras no sabíamos que usted había vuelto al bar—comentó Norma más tranquila—sólo venimos por unos tragos.

Rosario soltó una risita, no les creía en lo absoluto, pero estaba cansada de problemas.

—Pues bienvenidas entonces—sonrió y les estiro la mano para que pasaran.

Las hermanas se sentaron alejadas de la barra donde ahora otra mujer estaba cantando, pidieron una ronda de margaritas.

—¿Estas segura que te quieres quedar? —preguntó Norma

—Sí, no haremos el ridículo de irnos. Además un par de tragos no le caen mal a nadie.

A nadie que no fuera Sara Elizondo, que después del segundo coctel comenzaba a tener un color rojizo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A pesar de todo se la estaban pasando bien, así que pidieron otra y una más después.

Nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de ese tipo de salidas. Cuando tuvieron la edad de hacerlo, Norma fue obligada a casarse, cuando se divorció ya tenía un hijo y muchos problemas. Sara nunca quiso revelarse antes además de que amaba el trabajo en la hacienda y Jimena, bueno ella sí había disfrutado.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo e incluso se encontraron a ellas mismas cantado el coro de esa canción tan sonada sin importarles que fuera Rosario Montes la que la entonaba.

…

Los hermanos Reyes estacionaron en el Jeep junto a la camioneta de las Elizondo, se miraron cuando se dieron cuenta que en efecto estaban ahí y no sabían si preocuparse o alegrarse, pero sin duda se sorprendieron al entrar y encontrarse con tres hermosas mujeres, un poco despeinadas, cantando "¿Quién es ese hombre?"

Rosario se percató de su presencia pero se sorprendió cuando no sintió nada en absoluto. Después de todo, el show tenía que continuar.

Ellos se miraron y prefirieron sentarse en otra mesa al darse cuenta que sus esposas estaban a salvo y contentas. Una vez que los clientes decidieron irse, los Reyes se dirigieron rápidamente a su camioneta, donde esperarían contentos a que ellas salieran, lo que paso enseguida.

Las chicas los miraron incrédulas.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Norma demasiado contenta.

—Evitando que se maten en la carretera—respondió Oscar mientras le estiraba la mano a la mayor de la Elizondo para que le diera las llaves.

—Yo estoy a la perfección—se defendió Jimena balbuceando—mis hermanas tal vez estén un poquito pasaditas de copas, como no están acostumbradas, pero yo puedo manejar sin problema.

—Es mejor que le hagan caso a Oscar—dijo Juan abrazado a Norma—así ustedes se pueden dormir en el camino.

Oscar, Jimena, Juan y Norma se subieron a la camioneta y observaron cómo Franco abrazaba a Sara para conducirla al jeep.

—¿Me perdonas? —preguntó Sarita camino a casa.

Franco la miró extrañado.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte.

—Sí, yo vine aquí porque me puse celosa, creí que tu despedida sería en este lugar. No pude con tanta rabia así que les pedí a mis hermanas que viniéramos—se recargo en su hombro—perdón.

El rubio le dio un beso en la frente y le sujetó la mano.

—Te entiendo, yo también he sentido celos cuando te encuentras a Benito Santos—se burló el rubio recibiendo un golpe.

—Tan bobo.

—Pues para que lo sepa, señorita Elizondo, mis hermanos y yo sólo fuimos a cenar y llegamos a la casa hace ya bastante rato.

Pero Sara ya no escuchó eso, se había sumergido en un sueño profundo. Franco sólo sonrió y le dio otro beso en la frente.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Oscar y Juan llevaron a Norma y a Jimena a la cocina por algo de comer, no aguantaban el hambre, habían dicho. Sin embargo, Sara se resistió ante la idea indicando que lo único que quería hacer era dormir, por más que Franco le dijo que era prudente que tuviera algo en el estómago. Iban subiendo cuando Juan le advirtió a Franco que no se sobrepasara, este le dijo que se quedara tranquilo y pensó que por más que la deseaba no se aprovecharía de su estado.

Franco acompañó a Sarita a su habitación, pero está le dijo que prefería dormir en la de él, así que abrió la puerta de esa recamara.

—¿Estas segura? —preguntó el rubio.

La pequeña Sara asintió.

—Hace calor—afirmó Sara mientras empezaba a quitarse la ropa.

—Ven, te ayudo—ofreció Franco al ver que su futura esposa se atoraba con su camiseta.

Sara aceptó el ofrecimiento, quedando de pie frente su prometido. Él no resistió y besó su obligo haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

—Hoy sí hacer el amor contigo —afirmó la muchacha inocentemente cuando Franco le quitaba el pantalón.

Posterior a eso, Sara se acercó a sus labios y los besó ardientemente.

—Yo no quiero hacer otra cosa—le confesó Franco—pero no quiero que recuerdes lo que pensabas de mí cuando nos conocimos.

—Ay que importa eso—se quejó quitando la chamarra de su novio.

Franco se separó y le colocó el dedo índice en los labios.

—Importa, Sara. Porque yo no soy un aprovechado y mejor mañana tranquilos, te recuerdo que querías que hiciéramos y te juro que lo hacemos—le besó la nariz.

Después de hacer un puchero, Sara se dejó caer sobre la cama dejando su espalda descubierta. Al percatarse Franco se acercó a ella para ponerle una cobija encima.

—¿Sara? —se inquietó Franco al ver unas cicatrices que atravesaban su espalda

—¿mmm?

—¿Qué tienes en la espalda?

—No lo sé, ven a dormir conmigo.

Franco se acostó a su lado y acarició su cabello, segundos después la respiración de Sara se hizo más lenta, lo que indicaba estaba dormida.

Él se quedó esa noche velando su sueño pero preocupado por lo que acababa de ver, desde la vez de la cabaña no habían estado juntos pero estaba seguro que esas marcas no las tenía. Recordó ese momento y una rabia invadió su cuerpo, pero ya hablarían al día siguiente, mientras vería a su pequeña Sara dormir.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Mil gracias por sus apoyo. A la chica que me dejó el review anónima jaja, tus ideas me ayudaron mucho a esta viñeta y a la que sigue, estaba un poco perdida. Si tienen ideas no duden en dejármelas se las agradeceré intensamente._

 _Las palabras de esta viñeta surgieron muy fácilmente, siempre he pensado que como "señoritas respetables", nunca habían tenido ese tipo de diversiones, mucho menos Sara, que además la atacaron los celos por más mujer segura que fuera. A mi Rosario nunca me cayó mal y al final confiesa que ella y Armando si eran almas gemelas, entonces ya Franco no le interesa en absoluto._

 _En la próxima viñeta Franco enfrentará a todas las Elizondo por haberle ocultado los golpes de Gabriela a Sara ¿Cómo se pondrán sus hermanos? ¿Qué le dira a su suegra?_

 _Ah, coloqué cosas de mi otra telenovela favorita, como una prueba piloto para mis fics posteriores de esa telenovela y un crossover con esta. (Tengo un problema con las telenovelas colombianas de hace 10 años jaja_

 _Si gustan pueden leer mis fics: **Finjamos Odiarnos y La única excepción,** __también de esta pareja._

 _De nuevo muchas gracias por todo y espero que les haya gustado._

 _¿Review?_

 _~Luriana~_


	4. Cicatrices

**Cicatrices**

Sara despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y con la boca muy seca. Se extrañó de estar en una habitación que no era la suya y solamente cubierta por una sabana. Al principio sintió miedo ya que no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero cuando vio una foto suya con su prometido supo que nada malo podría haber pasado.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo enderezarse para ver a Franco con una charola que tenía jugo de naranja, chilaquiles y una rosa en un florero.

—¿Cómo está la mujer más hermosa de este mundo? —preguntó el menor de los Reyes dándole un beso a su prometida.

—Me duele mi cabeza—respondió mientras tomaba el vaso de jugo—¿Me cuidaste toda la noche?

Franco se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en la cabeza

—Como será toda la vida—hizo una pausa—Sara, ¿Qué son esas marcas que tienes en la espalda?

El tenedor cayó sobre el plato.

—¿Marcas? —quiso mentir la muchacha—No, no sé de qué hablas.

Se puso nerviosa y se acomodó el cabello.

—No me mientas por favor—pidió el rubio—Esas marcas, parece como si te hubieran golpeado.

—Realmente no lo sé, supongo que de alguna caída del caballo —puso la charola de lado y se levantó cubriéndose con la bata que tenía próxima.

—Sara, no sé por qué pero no te creo—soltó Franco—tan sólo te hablé de ellas y te pusiste muy nerviosa y además no parece que sean cicatrices de una caída—suspiró—anoche las miré detalladamente y conozco muy bien qué son—se levantó y quedó frente a ella—Sara, esas marcas provienen de golpes con un fuete—la muchacha bajó la mirada—¿Es eso? ¿Fue Escandón cuando aún estabas en la hacienda?

Sara con la cabeza abajo, comenzó a llorar.

—No, no fue Escandón—se apoyó en el pecho de su prometido—pero no te lo puedo contar, Franco, entiéndeme es algo muy personal.

Memorias comenzaron a llegar a la mente de Franco. Visualizó el día de la cabaña, como Doña Gabriela llegó muy alterada y lo obligó a irse, recordó también como fue a verla y sus hermanas la negaron, asegurándose de que se sentía apenada por lo que acababa de pasar y como cuando la volvió a ver lucía más delgada y ojerosa, pero nunca pensó que algo grave pasaría.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Franco soltó a Sara y bajó corriendo tomando las llaves de Jeep, enseguida Sara hizo lo mismo, llamándole por su nombre para evitar que se fuera.

—¿Qué pasa, Sarita? —preguntó Norma que salió del comedor después de escuchar los gritos.

—Creo que Franco va a ver a mi mamá—tomó aire—vio las cicatrices en mi espalda y creo que descubrió que mi mamá me golpeó.

Jimena Salió detrás de su hermana mayor junto con su esposo y cuñado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jimena.

—Juan, tienes que detener a Franco—pidió Norma ignorando a su hermana—se dirige a San Isidro.

—¿Por qué? —insistió Jimena

—Va a buscar a mamá por lo que pasó con Sara.

Los ojos negros de Jimena se abrieron asustados e imitó la acción de su hermana insistiéndole Oscar que los acompañara.

—En el camino les explicamos—dijo Norma—Sara, tú no te preocupes, nosotros lo detenemos.

Sara vio cómo su familia corría hacia los autos, sin embargo ella no se iba a quedar quieta sin hacer nada, mientras veía como su novio iba a reclamarle cosas que a su madre que ya estaban en el pasado. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que su madre ya había pagado por todo el mal que les había causado. No era justo que en ese momento le reprocharan cosas.

Después de darse un baño y vestir con la misma ropa del día anterior, pues no perdería tiempo buscando algo más, corrió a las caballerizas sin importarle que Eva o Quintina le dijeran que no podía salir con el estómago vacío, ensilló su caballo y se dirigió hacia los terrenos de su madre.

…

La cabeza de Franco estaba dando vueltas, se sentía molesto pero más que eso se sentía herido y traicionado. Él tenía derecho a saber lo que pasaba con su novia. Él nunca les mintió a sus hermanos cuando sus mujeres estaban en peligro y eso había hecho que las ayudaran y las protegieran.

Si se hubiese llegado a enterar de eso antes, Sara no hubiera tenido que esperar hasta que su madre la corriera, él mismo habría ido por ella en ese instante. Pero le ocultaron la verdad, tanto ella como sus hermanas, no consideraron su sufrimiento ni su preocupación.

Estacionó su camioneta frente a la casa de su mujer, suspiró y dudó unos segundos antes de bajar. Pero Don Martin, desde su silla de ruedas ya lo miraba con intriga.

—Franco, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? —preguntó el viejito una vez que esté decidió bajar—¿Viene a ver cosas de la boda?

—Algo así Don Martin, en realidad venía a hablar con Doña Gabriela.

—Sigue, muchacho, ella está adentro.

Antes de poder dar un paso, la camioneta de Juan se estacionó junto a su jeep, el sonido del motor lo hizo detenerse y maldecir.

Tanto Norma como Jimena corrieron a abrazar a su abuelo, mientras que los hermanos Reyes se alineaban con Franco.

—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? —Preguntó Oscar—¿Estás loco o que te pasa?

—Caray, ya las cosas están en paz—continuó Juan—no vengas a empeorarlas.

Gabriela salió por la puerta y al verla sus hijas corrieron a abrazarla, después miró a los muchachos y les dedicó una sonrisa.

—¿Y Sarita? —Preguntó—¿No vino con ustedes?

Las Elizondo miraron a Franco con suplica, Oscar y Juan respondieron la sonrisa pero Franco no pudo fingir su desagrado. Al percatarse, Gabriela desvaneció la suya y después de besar en la frente a sus hijas se acercó a sus yernos.

—¿Le pasa algo Franco? —Preguntó la viuda de Elizondo—¿Hay algo mal con Sarita?

Franco se quitó el sombrero.

—No, Doña Gabriela, Sarita está muy bien—suspiró—yo soy el que tiene problemas.

Gabriela se extrañó y miró a todos a su alrededor.

—Si gustan pasar y platicamos.

—El asunto es muy personal Señora y me gustaría que lo tratáramos solo nosotros dos.

—Franco—quiso reprenderlo Juan.

—Déjame Juan, es un asunto delicado con Doña Gabriela y tranquilos todos que no vengo en plan de pelea.

Franco y su suegra se adentraron en la casa mientras que Jimena y Norma abrazaban a sus esposos, estos le indicaron el motivo que había llevado a Franco hasta ahí a lo que Don Martin sólo pudo argumentar su frase de siempre.

—Las pelotas del marrano.

Una vez en el estudio, Doña Gabriela le comentó que el motivo de su visita le intrigaba mucho, más que tuviera esa cara y que no estuviera Sarita con él.

—Ella no pudo venir—respondió el rubio—se sentía indispuesta, ayer salió con sus hermanas para celebrar su despedida de soltera—Gabriela golpeó en la mesa y desvió la mirada— ¿Le molesta? ¿Cree que por salir un día en la noche sus hijas ya no son muchachas decentes?

—No, no es eso—respondió incomoda por la pregunta—ay Franco, ellas pueden hacer lo que quieran, yo no tengo derecho sobre sus vidas.

Franco suspiró

—¿Se da cuenta señora todo lo que usted tuvo que pasar para darse cuenta de eso?

Gabriela le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación.

—No tiene que recordármelo, Franco.

—Perdóneme, señora, pero pasado mañana seré esposo de su hija y es mi deber velar por sus seguridad y salud, sé que debí hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero sus hijas me lo ocultaron por amor a usted—Gabriela lo miró a los ojos creyendo saber para donde iba—solamente quiero saber, ¿las heridas que tiene Sara en la espalda requieren de un cuidado especial?

Franco observó como el rostro de su suegra se ensombrecía mientras desviaba la mirada.

—¿Ella se lo contó?

—No señora, le repito que por amor a usted, ellas no me dijeron nada. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Tan malo fue lo que hizo Sara al enamorarse de mí que tenía que pagarlo así?

—El doctor dijo que no quedaría marca—respondió.

—Pues en su espalda hay unas líneas verticales que están cicatrizadas, ¿Fueron fuetazos? —ella no respondió—Señora, Sara fue su hija que más le cumplió y fue la que más caro lo pagó. Yo adoro a mis cuñadas, pero seamos realistas, Jimena se casó a escondidas con un pobre obrero que no tenía para alimentarla, Norma engañó a su esposo con mi hermano al grado de quedar embarazada. ¿Qué hizo usted? Dejo que se fueran con ellos. Cuando Sara y yo comenzamos a salir, yo ya tenía una posición social y ninguno de los dos tenía un compromiso. Sara quería contarle lo nuestro porque confiaba en usted, pero necesitaba tiempo, desde un principio yo hubiera dado la cara para decirle que mis intenciones eran buenas, para aclarar todo lo que se decía de mí. Sí, yo tuve una relación con Rosario Montes, ¿pero sabía que yo le propuse matrimonio? Ella quería todo lo que yo no podía darle y por eso comencé a trabajar con Eduvina como su asistente y nunca dejé que las cosas pasaran a más…

—Ay por favor, Franco. Si se casó con ella.

—Sí, me casé con ella, porque días antes, los matones que la secuestraron a usted entraron a nuestra casa y lo perdimos todo, la panadería que era la que nos daba de comer quedó destruida. Mis hermanos necesitaban el dinero y Eduvina un esposo. Aunque ellos se opusieron totalmente yo había dado mi palabra y tenía que cumplirla.

Gabriela tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, impactada ante la forma en que Franco le hablaba pero sobre todo por lo que le estaba contando, no entendía por qué le daba explicaciones sin embargo estaba entiendo muchas cosas que antes sólo justificaba con que los Reyes eran unos vividores.

—Rosario no sólo había trapeado el piso conmigo, sino que además me había traicionado y se había casado tan sólo días después de haberme corrido de su departamento—continuó el rubio—usted más que nadie sabe que por amor a veces se cometen las mayores estupideces, más si el amor es el equivocado.

—No sé por qué me cuenta todo esto.

—Cuando Sara y yo comenzamos a salir, pasó más de un año de todo lo que le acabo de contar, no tenía relación con Rosario y Eduvina me había dejado todo sus bienes, los cuales con la ayuda de mis hermanos supe administrar. Su hija no le falló, señora, ella supo en qué momento involucrarse conmigo y créame que no fue algo fácil. Yo amo a Sara como no se imagina, ella me hizo volver a vivir, ella logró entrar a mi corazón el cual juré no volver a entregar. Sara no sólo es mi compañera de vida, es mi mano derecha en los negocios, es la encargada de la Hacienda—suspiró—yo no vengo a juzgarla Doña Gabriela, sólo vengo a decirle que cometió un grave error con su hija que tanto la adora y a presentarle a quien será su esposo.

En ese momento la puerta del estudio se abrió, dejando pasar a una Sarita que lucía muy alterada. Corrió a lado de su madre mirando a Franco con disgusto.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la muchacha dudosa.

Franco no respondió y miró a Doña Gabriela.

—Franco tú no tenías ningún derecho…—comenzó pero su madre la interrumpió.

—Lo tiene puesto que será tu esposo, además que lo único que esté joven me dijo fue lo mucho que significas en su vida y me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba respecto a él.

—Yo me retiro para que puedan hablar—dijo Franco.

—No, quédate—le ordeno Gabriela—a mi hija ya le he pedido disculpas y creo sinceramente en su perdón—alzó el rostro y así de frente, con todo el orgullo y la soberbia que caracterizaba a las Elizondo miró a Franco—ahora se lo pido a usted Franco, por juzgarlo y en nombre de mis hijas por ocultarle algo tan delicado, pero admiró su coraje y su valor al presentarse aquí—los miró a los dos—sé que mejor hombre para Sara no habría podido encontrar y como usted dice, ella nunca me defraudó.

Sara abrazó a su madre, recibiendo el mismo cariño por parte de ella.

—¿Se quedan a comer?

Ambos asintieron. Franco abrazó a Sara y le dio un beso en la frente, estaba un poco disgustada con él, sin embargo entendió que así como ella fue a buscar a Juan para que defendiera a Norma y como dejó que Oscar tomará justicia por su propia mano, en ese punto él también tenía derecho a saber de ella.

Se encaminaron al comedor encontrándose con los otros miembros de la familia ya sentados. Durante ese momento hablaron del día más esperado, solamente faltaban 48 horas y la emoción corría por el cuerpo de todos. Por primera vez la boda sería normal, sin tener que huir, sin tener que pelear, simplemente lo disfrutarían.

—Mis nietas me contaron el motivo de su visita, Franco—dijo Don Martin—está bien que quiera proteger a Sarita, me da gusto muchacho, sin embargo a veces guardamos secretos para proteger a la gente que queremos y así como usted se sintió traicionado ante el secreto que mis nietas guardaban, espero que Sara no se sienta así de su parte.

—Abuelo—le reprendió Sara—este era el único secreto que había en nuestra relación, creo que ya no hay más impedimentos. ¿No es así, amor?

Franco tomó un trago de vino

—Así es amor—le respondió con un beso.

La comida pasó sin más incidentes, sin embargo por la mente de Franco pasaron otras imágenes que él tenía guardadas profundamente y que tenían una protagonista: Rosario Montes.

Si bien no tenía nada con ella, hubo encuentros que le ocultó a su prometida y entonces se arrepintió de lo que acababa de hacer y se preguntó si en 48 horas iba a ser capaz de confesarse ante su futura esposa.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Perdón por la demora, he tenido mucho trabajo y sinceramente fue un capitulo sumamente difícil. No sabía qué haría Franco, que aunque es el más tranquilo de los 3 ama a Sara y aunque Gabriela hubiera sufrido mucho seguía siendo un mujer orgullosa y soberbia. Quise mantener un poco de eso y me fue complicado._

 _Faltan solamente 48 horas para la boda ¿Qué más creen que pueda pasar?_

 _Gracias chicas por su reviews y anónima gracias por tus ideas!_

 _Espero que les haya gustado y si no ya saben donde expresarlo._

 _¿Review?_

 _~Luriana~_


	5. Pasado

Pasado

Si para nadie era secreto que Rosario había sido un amor muy grande en la vida de Franco, que siempre estaría presente en él y que en su mente viviría como un recuerdo; para Sara menos que nadie, pues fue testigo de cómo a su novio se le destrozó el alma cuando la creyeron muerta y después de cómo Rosario le confesó a su prometido que lo había querido con el corazón. Y eso a ella no le importaba porque conocía a Franco y estaba segura de su relación.

Sin embargo había algo que Franco sí ocultó, hubo algunos encuentros que sin ser intencionales provocaron que el mundo del menor de los Reyes diera vueltas y se cuestionara si en verdad despreciaba tanto a Rosario como él aseguraba. Él amaba a Sara, era muy feliz con ella y por lo tanto había intentado con todas sus fuerzas esconder sus emociones cuando pensaba en Rosario, así como Don Martin había dicho, eran secretos para proteger a la otra persona. Aunque después de lo que él había hecho al descubrir el secreto de Sara, no se sentía con la calidad moral para seguir guardando secretos.

—¿Sara?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Estás dormida?

—No, sólo disfruto del momento.

Regresaron tarde de la Hacienda Elizondo y después de una fuerte discusión terminaron en el cuarto de Franco haciendo el amor, sin miedos por parte de Sara dejándose amar por quien sería su esposo.

Se encontraban desnudos, acostados boca arriba con Sara acurrucada en el brazo de su prometido. Él acariciaba su cabello, provocándole cierta somnolienta pero una gran sonrisa.

—Tengo algo que comentarte—confesó Franco haciendo que su prometida levantará el rostro para encontrarse con él—yo, yo no he sido del todo sincero contigo.

La sonrisa de Sara se desvaneció.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Franco se talló los ojos y se enderezó, mientras veía como Sara se colocaba su blusa que estaba en la cama.

—Yo—suspiró—Rosario y yo tuvimos algo que ver.

Sara rodó los ojos

—Me refiero aun cuando tú y yo ya estábamos juntos.

Sara se levantó muy molesta y comenzó a buscar su ropa

—Eres un desgraciado Franco Reyes—estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no llorar—yo que tanto te defendí y no hice caso a gente como Fernando que me aseguraba que tú estabas con ella.

Franco se levantó de inmediato para abrazarla e impedir que está se fuera, pero ella estaba tan molesta que comenzó a soltarle golpes.

—Sara tranquila, no es lo que tú estás pensando, amor escúchame—pidió Franco—tal vez me exprese mal, tranquilízate.

Los brazos de Franco la sujetaron fuertemente y ella no pudo evitar echarse a llorar, estaban a un día de casarse y él le salía con eso ahora, ¿por qué?

—Amor, escúchame—le repitió mientras la abrazaba—a lo que me refiero es que Rosario me buscó muchas veces y siempre aprovechaba para besarme.

—Ay por favor Franco, me vas a decir que ella se aprovechaba de ti.

—Sí—Sara se retiró de los brazos de su compañero—Sara, yo te juro que nunca le correspondí ni mucho menos le di alguna esperanza, ella misma te lo dijo el día que fuimos a verla al hospital. Yo siempre le deje en claro que yo estaba enamorado de ti, te lo juro.

El rostro de Sara se relajó, no sabía si hacia bien en creerle pero él había demostrado que la quería, ese mismo día en la mañana había desafiado a su madre por haberla maltratado. Pero de todas maneras, no se podía sentir tranquila, una parte de ella se sentía traicionada.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —Preguntó una Sara más tranquila sentándose en la cama—¿Qué necesidad de decírmelo hasta hoy?

Franco se sentó junto a ella.

—No quería involucrarte en eso, además te ibas a sentir traicionada.

—¿Y cómo crees que me siento ahora? ¿Muy feliz?

Franco se rascó la cabeza.

—Así mismo me sentía yo en la mañana, tú me ocultaste lo de los golpes y yo te oculté esto. Pero lo descubrí y era justo que tú también supieras esto. Además en el hospital Rosario te lo explicó todo y tú la perdonaste, además que en bar anoche no te vi muy disgustada con ella.

—Ay Franco, ella me da igual—confesó—y ni siquiera estoy molesta porque te hubiera besado o algo así, me siento traicionada de que me lo hubieras ocultado.

Franco se acercó a quererla abrazar pero ella se alejó y se levantó de la cama buscando el resto de su ropa.

—Te amo Franco y el sábado seré la mujer más feliz casada contigo—sonrió—pero hoy necesito estar sola.

—Sara…

—Estaré en San Isidro, mis hermanas me llevan allá mi ropa y te veo el sábado en la iglesia.

Sara salió de la habitación de Franco y se dirigió a su habitación por las llaves de su camioneta, cuando bajó a la sala se encontró con Jimena, le explicó que pasaría la noche y el día siguiente con su mamá y que el sábado por favor le llevarán su vestido para arreglarse allá.

Sin dar más explicaciones salió hacia su camioneta para encaminarse hacia la hacienda nuevamente en el día. Así como Franco tuvo el arranque de ir esa mañana a reclamarle a su madre, ella tenía que ir a estar sola, en su habitación, con su mamá y su abuelo. No podía quedarse ahí junto a él porque sabía que acabaría olvidando todo y sumergida en esos ojos azules. Y quería estar molesta con él aunque fuera dos días. Ya el sábado diría "Sí acepto" totalmente convencida.

Su mamá se sorprendió al verla llegar sola.

—No pasa nada mamá, discutí con Franco por lo de hoy y quise venir a quedarme aquí hoy y mañana ¿Te molesta?

—No, claro que no, está es tu casa y lo sabes. Sólo no me parece adecuad que discutas con tu futuro esposo dos días antes de la boda.

Sara la ignoró y comenzó a subir la escalera para ver a su abuelo.

—Ah por cierto—mencionó Gabriela—te llamó un tal Javier Macías.

Sara se detuvo en seco, creía haber escuchado mal.

—¿Quién?

—Javier Macías, justo después de que se fueron, dijo que hacía mucho que no se veían y que iba a estar unos días por aquí, me dejó su teléfono por si te querías comunicar con él. Dijo eran amigos de la universidad.

No podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando a ella justo en esos momentos.

—¿Le dijiste algo más? —preguntó inquieta la muchacha.

—Que vivías con tus hermanas y que te casarías el sábado—respondió Gabriela como si fuera lo más obvio—no me pareció correcto decirle que vivías con tu prometido.

—Sí, hiciste bien—se llevó los dedos a los labios y detuvo su mirada en el anillo que siempre portaba en el dedo medio. —Mami, me voy a dormir, ha sido un día muy largo, platicamos mañana.

Sin decir más subió a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se quedó pensando.

¿Qué diablos quería Javier ahora? Eso tendría que averiguarlo y aprovecharía mañana, que estaba lejos de su prometido y aún no se casaba.


	6. Celos

**Celos**

Esa mañana Sara despertó muy temprano, en realidad no había podido dormir por estar pensando en su prometido, en Rosario Montes y en Javier Macías. Amaba a Franco como nunca pudo querer a nadie, ni siquiera este último que tanto significó para ella, estaba segura que a la mañana siguiente sería la esposa más feliz después de casi un año de relación, a pesar de que en ese año Franco se hubiera encontrado con Rosario en determinadas ocasiones y ella solamente se hubiera limitado a defenderlo de las agresiones de todos los que la rodeaban.

Además ese día la tenía llena de ansiedad, el recado de su mamá de que Javier estaba en la ciudad y la pelea con Franco una noche anterior no habían sido coincidencia; tal vez así como Franco cerró su ciclo con esa cantante, ella tendría que hacerlo también. Por lo tanto, después de levantarse llamó al teléfono que su mamá anotó y concretó una cita a las 2 de la tarde en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad.

Buscó entre la ropa que aún conservaba en la Hacienda y se desesperó al encontrar sólo su antiguo closet, las faldas largas y las blusas hasta el cuello eran las que figuraban ahí. Revisó la sección de Jimena y encontró un pantalón ajustado y una ombliguera, no tenía tiempo de pasar con los Reyes por su ropa, así que optó por usar esas prendas. Se retocó con poco maquillaje y suspiró frente al espejo preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

No dio explicaciones cuando salió de su casa, aun cuando su abuelo y su madre le preguntaron si todo estaba bien, ella sólo se dirigió rápidamente a su camioneta preguntándose qué podía pasar al encontrarse con Javier, no dejando de sentir culpa por ocultarle esa salida a su futuro esposo. Cada que cambiaba la velocidad rogaba porque a Franco o a alguien de sus hermanos se le ocurriera ir a la hacienda a ver a mamá.

En el restaurante ya se encontraba Javier, al verla se levantó de su asiento para recibirla con un abrazo y después retirarle la silla para que se sentará frente a él.

Sarita sonrió al verlo, habían pasado más de 7 años desde que se habían dejado de ver y él parecía conversarse igual, cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos claros. Se rio ante la última característica, al parecer tenía una fijación por los ojiazules.

—Yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti—respondió él cuando ella le afirmó que seguía igual—cambiaste mucho, Sara. No recuerdo haberte visto con ese tipo de prendas cuando estábamos en la universidad, que por cierto te sientan muy bien.

Sara sonrió.

—Sí, la verdad pasaron muchas cosas desde que murió mi papá hace aproximadamente 3 años y cambié mucho.

—Me enteré de eso, hasta Bogotá llegó la noticia y en cuanto dijeron Elizondo pensé en ti—confesó y le tomó la mano—realmente siempre pensé en ti y en qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera tenido que quedarme en la capital—Sara retiró la mano—perdón, no quise incomodarte.

—No, no es eso—suspiró—al terminar la carrera pensamos en muchas cosas ¿cierto? Yo no salí con nadie desde que volví acá hasta que murió mi papá y conocí a mi prometido, me dediqué a la Hacienda y a los negocios ahí, nunca busqué trabajo en otro lado, en cambio tú…

—En cambio yo, me quede en Bogotá para trabajar en el Despacho—la interrumpió—No me atrevía a volver por ti después de todo lo que pasó.

Sara se encogió de hombros.

—Lo entiendo, éramos muy jóvenes y el dueño del Despacho es ahora tu suegro ¿o me equivoco?

Javier sonrió y le miró la mano.

—SÍ, pero eso no quiere decir que yo no te hubiera querido como esposa como lo platicamos. Pero así se dieron las cosas y estoy contento con mi familia como supongo tú lo estás con tu prometido, ¿cuándo te casas?

—Mañana—suspiró—por eso tenía que verte hoy, para despedirnos y que sepas que no te guardo rencores, al contrario creo que fue algo muy lindo lo que vivimos.

—Aun conservas el anillo que te regalé.

Sara estiró los dedos y sonrió, tenía en su mano el anillo de compromiso que Franco le obsequió, el anillo que llevaba desde la universidad que Javier le había dado como promesa de amor, y mañana tendría el anillo que la uniría de por vida al hombre que amaba.

—Es parte de mi historia—se encogió de hombros—siempre que me preguntaban cómo sería mi hombre ideal pensaba en ti.

Javier sonrió, Sara era tan sincera y directa.

—Yo soy único, Elizondo. ¿Pero tu prometido se parece un poco al menos?

—Es mucho más guapo—sonrió—rubio, fuerte, inteligente y muy bueno para los negocios. Ah pues es el dueño de Supermercados Trueba, supongo lo conoces.

—El despacho ha llevado algunos casos de las sucursales en Bogotá—se quedó pensando uno momentos—oye Sara, pero según llegó el rumor de los trabajadores la dueña era un viejita que se encaprichó con un jovencito y que al morir le dejó todo. ¿Ese jovencito es tu prometido?

Sara intentó responder pero en ese momento vio como Javier Macías se caía de la silla a causa de un golpe que en la cara que Franco le había dado, segundos después Oscar sostenía a su hermano pidiéndole que se calmara, Sara lo miró incrédula, pero él le devolvió una mirada de disgusto.

….

—No sé cómo puedes pensar en negocios un día antes de tu boda y más cuando Sarita duda de casarse contigo—le comentó Oscar a su hermano cuando iban hacia una reunión.

—Sara no está dudosa de casarse conmigo, está molesta pero sé que mañana estará ahí junto a su abuelo para ser llevada al altar—confesó Franco—y tengo que dejar todo listo para estos días que me ausente por la luna de miel. Tenemos que estar los dos para dejar las cosas en claro.

Oscar revisó las carpetas que llevaba en sus piernas.

—Oye, pero estos son asuntos de Sara, ¿No tendría ella que estar aquí?

—Ay Oscar no la presionaré y tú perfectamente puedes encargarte de eso.

Sin más quejas, los hermanos Reyes se encaminaron hacia las oficinas y después de la junta, invitaron a los socios a comer al centro ya que ellos no habían podido estar presentes en la cena de despedida de soltero, insistieron con al menos compartir una comida.

Sin embargo al llegar ahí, Franco sintió un impulso muy grande por golpear a alguien al ver a Sara sonriendo con un desconocido. Él nunca la había visto tan entusiasmada y los únicos hombres con los que convivía eran los vaqueros y los hacendados de la zona, al parecer nunca se había interesado en ellos, ¿Quién era ese hombre que estaba con ella? Nunca lo había visto antes, sin embargo se le veía la clase y la distinción desde lejos.

—Caballeros creo que es mejor dejar la comida para otra ocasión— comentó Oscar al ver hacía donde se dirigía su hermano—¿Qué vas a hacer? No vas a armar un escándalo aquí—le susurró al oído.

—Déjame Oscar, Sara está ahí y ese sujeto le está tomando la mano

Sin importarle si sus socios seguían ahí o no, Franco se encaminó hacia la mesa de Sara.

" _¿Ese jovencito es tu prometido?"_

Escuchó que le preguntaron a Sara y no se contuvo, estrelló su puño cerrado contra la cara del acompañante de Sara quien lo miraba sorprendida mientras su hermano lo sujetaba.

…

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —gritó Sara corriendo hacia Javier ayudándole a levantarse.

—¿Qué crees que haces tú, Sara? Mañana serás mi esposa y pensé que estabas en tu casa porque querías estar sola, nunca aproveche que aprovecharás para verte con este señor.

Sara se levantó rápidamente, seguida de Javier que se sujetó de la silla para poder hacerlo.

—Ah entonces tú sí te podías encontrar con Rosario Montes y yo tengo que aceptarlo, pero yo no puedo ver a un antiguo amigo porque tienes que venir de salvaje a golpearlo.

—¿Ah entonces es tu amigo? ¿Y por eso te estaba agarrando la mano? Por favor Sara, si fuera tu amigo no habrías tenido que mentirme para verte con él.

La cabeza de Sara comenzó a dar vueltas, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Yo no te mentí Franco y no me insultes al decirme que tengo una aventura cuando eras tú no fuiste de todo sincero conmigo.

—Yo no planeaba encontrarme con Rosario, en cambio tú hasta te arreglaste para venir con él.

Los puños de Sara se tensaron al igual que todas sus facciones.

—¿Sabes qué Franco? Olvídalo, ni a mí me importa que quieras recuperar a Rosario ahora que es viuda ni a ti te importa que yo me encuentre con quien fue mi novio en la universidad. Y toma tu anillo, no quiero estar con alguien que no confía en mí.

—¡Sara, espera! —gritó Franco cuando Sara se encaminó hacia su camioneta seguida de Javier.

Tenía el anillo en la mano, lo miró detalladamente para después presionarlo fuertemente.

—¡Sara! —quiso seguirla pero Oscar lo detuvo.

—Cálmate, Franco, ven tomate un trago.

Franco obedeció a su hermano y una vez que el tequila hizo su efecto de relajarlo, comenzó a llorar, que idiota había sido pero no supo cómo reaccionar al ver a la mujer que tanto amaba con otra persona.

—Tranquilo mi flaco—le pidió Oscar—es una Elizondo y recuerda que te tocó la más temperamental. Te aseguro que mañana será tu esposa.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, ayer terminé la telenovela y lloré tanto :( son tan hermosos y perfectos. Es la mejor telenovela del mundo, jaja. Aquí están los celos de Franco, y cómo reaccionó._

 _Faltan 20 horas para la boda ¿Creen que Franco logré enmendar su error? ¿O tendrán que retrasarla unos días más?_

 _Agradezco su apoyo_

 _Los quiero_

 _~Luriana~_


	7. Serenata

**Serenata**

Sara lloraba y no dejaba de maldecir lo que acababa de pasar.

—Tal vez exageraste al devolverle el anillo—le comentó Javier en la camioneta mientras era llevado a su hotel—el muchacho tenía cierta razón, eres su prometida y…

—No, no tiene razón—se quejó Sara—yo nunca le faltaría al respeto porque lo amo y tal vez le hablaría de ti en algún momento que surgiera. Pero lo que hizo no tiene nombre, más cuando ayer mismo me confesó que él se había encontrado muchas veces con su ex novia.

—Perdóname Sara—pidió Javier—yo nunca quise causarte problemas, al contrario, quería verte felicitarte por tu matrimonio.

Sara lo miró y soltó una risita

—¿Mi matrimonio? Tanto tiempo esperándolo para que se terminara así.

—¿De verdad no irás mañana?

Sara no respondió aprovechando que habían llegado a su hotel, pero antes de que se bajará se quitó el anillo del medio índice.

—A Franco le devolví mi futuro, a ti te entrego mi pasado.

—Sara, por favor, no seas tan extremista—pidió el muchacho—tú misma lo dijiste, es parte de nuestra historia y lo has llevado por muchos años.

La muchacha se quedó mirando la pieza entre su mano y después miró su mano vacía, en menos de 2 horas estaba perdiendo todo.

—Quédatelo—continuó Javier—y no lo uses si no quieres.

Se bajó de la camioneta pero antes de irse añadió.

—Sara, no te precipites—le aconsejó—yo te conozco desde hace años y jamás te había visto tan feliz y radiante como el día de hoy, tan contenta con tu matrimonio, tan orgullosa de tu prometido a pesar de que sea un vividor…

—Él no es un vividor, es el hombre más trabajador que conozco—corrigió Sara ante lo que Javier sonrió.

—Lo ves, lo defiendes. Mira Sarita, yo he tenido muchos problemas con Nora, hemos peleado cien veces y la escena de celos de tu prometido es nada con las que a veces se le ocurren a mi esposa—suspiró—pero al final del día estar con ella es lo único que me reconforta. Tú eres muy inteligente a pesar de que tus impulsos a veces te ganen, sabrás que es lo mejor.

Después de eso, Javier cerró la puerta, dejando a Sara con mucha inquietud. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y después dio un golpe al volante. Se supondría que tendría que estar arreglando los últimos detalles de la boda y pasando ciertos asuntos a Oscar para que se hiciera responsable. Y en cambio, estaba en medio de la carretera sin saber que sería de su vida.

Cuando llegó a la Hacienda, ya había oscurecido, perdió un poco la noción del tiempo por estar pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Su madre se percató de la tristeza que reflejaba en su cara, por lo que la invitó a pasar al estudio pidiéndole a Dominga dos tazas de té, que se convirtieron en tres cuando Don Martin entró a la misma habitación.

Sara les platicó lo que había ocurrido y en medio de la narración no pudo evitar el llanto.

—Ay muchachita—la consoló su abuelo—que bien te tenías escondidito a ese tal Javier.

—Abuelo, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Franco no tendría por qué comportarse así.

—Yo se los dije a ti a tus hermanas pero nadie me hizo caso—agregó Gabriela—yo estimo a esos muchachos, me parecen correctos y trabajadores, pero no neguemos que son unos salvajes. Y que cuando se trata de ustedes parecen unos cavernícolas que no pudieran pensar.

—Gabriela, por Dios, imagina como Franco se sintió al ver que su prometida estaba sonriendo con un desconocido, cualquier hombre hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera.

—Sí abuelo, yo estoy de acuerdo, pero no después de que él me confesará que se llegó a ver con la cantante esa cuando ya estábamos juntos—se quejó Sara—es que lo pienso y ¡ah! —apretó los puños—no puedo con la indignación.

Don Martin se jaló el cabello, mientras que Gabriela golpeaba el escritorio con los dedos.

—¿Entonces cancelaras la boda? —Preguntó su madre—¿Te imaginas el escandalo?

—Y yo que ya le había pedido a Dominga que llevará mi traje a la tintorería.

—Ay no lo sé. Tengo que hablar con mis hermanas, con permiso.

Se levantó del asiento para dirigirse a la sala y poder hablar a la hacienda de los Reyes, rogando que no contestara Franco u Oscar, aunque para esas horas ya todos se debían de haber enterado de lo que pasó. Para su suerte, contestó Eva, quien le comentó nadie se encontraba en la casa, que habían salido ya hace rato y al parecer iban para allá.

Después de colgar, Sara subió a su habitación, abrazó un peluche de Juan David que había olvidado la última vez que habían estado ahí y se quedó mirando al techo, esperando que su familia llegase para definir de una vez esa situación.

…

Franco le pedía a Oscar que fuera más rápido, pero este se negaba argumentando que ya estaba oscuro y que la carretera era peligrosa.

—No querrás dejar a Sarita viuda antes de la boda ¿verdad? —Comentó—aunque sería gracioso que se repitiera tu historia.

—Si es que Sarita aún se quiere casar con él—agregó Juan—después de las estupideces que este ha cometido en estos últimos días no me extrañaría que mi cuñada lo mandará a la fregada.

—No nos precipitemos—sugirió Jimena—mi hermanita es muy temperamental, todos lo sabemos, pero también es muy inteligente así que yo creo que mañana seremos concuñas.

—A mí lo que me parece gracioso—intervino Norma— es que los tres tengan ese gen de tanta pasión que les impida pensar cuando están enojados y aunque Franco parecía el más tranquilo ya demostró que también es un Reyes.

—Bueno ya, acelera Oscar que necesito llegar con Sarita.

—Si es que está en la hacienda—pensó su hermano—porque igual y se fue con ese hombre que estaba con ella.

Franco se abalanzó contra su hermano haciendo que perdiera el control del volante, por lo que Juan tuvo que intervenir para separarlos.

—Eso ni se te ocurra, Oscar.

—No, Javier es un viejo amigo de Sarita de la universidad—explicó Jimena—no sabía que habían sido novios, mi hermanita sí que es una caja de sorpresas, pero él es casado así que yo creo que sólo vino a saludarla.

Franco dejó caer su cabeza, arrepintiéndose de la injusticia que cometió con su novia y preguntándose si esta sería capaz de perdonarlo con la idea tan brillante de Oscar de llevarle serenata.

Llegaron a la hacienda Elizondo, seguidos de la camioneta que transportaba a los mariachis, los cuales se bajaron para alinearse con los hermanos Reyes para saber que canciones tenían pensadas.

—Pues miren, aquí mi hermano le hizo una escena de celos a la que mañana será su esposa y esta le devolvió el anillo—explicó Oscar—nosotros no sabemos mucho de canciones en estos casos, así que ustedes recomiéndenos una así bien bonita para que perdonen a este tonto.

—Miren el plan en este caso es tres canciones—explicó uno de los mariachis—primero una de amor, para que la señorita sepa lo que este hombre siente por ella. Si no sale, una de dolor, para que la señorita sepa que este muchacho se está muriendo por ella. Y si es muy terca…

—Es muy terca—afirmó Jimena

—Bueno, en ese caso una donde usted se arrodillará a pedirle perdón. ¿Les parece?

Franco asintió mientras Norma y Sarita brincoteaban abrazando a sus esposos, al parecer disfrutaban mucho de la situación y del dolor que el pobre Franco sentía.

—Y empezamos, un, dos, tres—contó el jefe de Mariachis.

En ese momento comenzaron a cantar una canción titulada "Paloma querida", que tenía frases como: " _Me sentí superior a cualquiera y un puño de estrellas te quise bajar, al mirar que ninguna alcanzaba me dio tanta rabia que quise llorar. Yo no sé lo que valga mi vida pero yo te la vengo a entregar, yo no sé si tu amor la reciba, pero yo te la vengo a dejar."_

Sin embargo, cuando la canción terminó no había ninguna luz prendida en la hacienda, lo que preocupo a Franco y también a las Elizondo, que decidieron entrar a ver qué pasaba.

Norma y Jimena encontraron todo apagado al entrar a su casa, pero su madre estaba en la escalera, les explicó que ella quiso bajar a abrir pero que Sara le pidió que no lo hiciera y corrió al cuarto de Norma, que al parecer estaba ahí mirando desde la ventana. Las hermanas junto con Doña Gabriela subieron a ver qué pasaba con la tercera Elizondo y se encontraron a su abuelo que al parecer iba también hacia el cuarto de Norma.

Sara estaba a oscuras frente a la ventana abrazándose a sí misma, cuando miró que su familia entraba les hizo una seña de que guardaran silencio.

—Nunca había visto a Franco tan angustiado—confesó con una sonrisa una vez que la segunda canción comenzó a sonar.

La siguiente canción, como bien dijeron los mariachis era una donde él explicaba cuanto estaba sufriendo por ella y decía _"Ya podrás tener al mundo entero y entre tus brazos toda la dicha de otro cariño mejor que el mío, pero ya verás que todo acaba y al verte sola como hoy me siento siempre hace frio"_

Pero sin duda la frase que hizo a Sara estremecerse y le provocó un nudo en la garganta fue _"Mátame cielo, trágame tierra, quiero morirme si no vuelves más"_

—Escucha hija, ese muchacho se quiere morir—le dijo su abuelo, también con emoción.

—No se va a morir abuelito—sonrió Sara—no quedaré viuda el día de mi boda.

—¿Entonces si te casas? —preguntó Gabriela

—Pues claro que me caso—respondió sin dudar—véanle esa carita, hasta la mujer con el corazón más duro se estremece al verlo así.

—O sea tú—sonrió Norma y Sara le devolvió la sonrisa—Entonces ya podemos bajar.

—No—pidió Sara cuando vio que todos se encaminaron a la puerta—dejemos que se arrodille un poco más.

—Ay Sarita, no seas así. Al menos préndele la luz que vea que tiene esperanza—sugirió Jimena.

—Sí eso sí podría hacer—aceptó y prendió su lámpara.

Fuera de la casa, Franco se emoción al ver la luz prendida y abrazo a su hermano, aunque se cuestionó por qué no bajaba pero al menos suspiró porque ya había conseguido que lo escuchara.

Después de que acabó la canción, esperaron unos minutos para ver si Sara salía, pero al no ver resultado le pidieron al mariachi que tocaran la última canción.

Sin duda era una canción para alguien que necesitaba ser perdonado urgentemente, tan sólo el titulo era "Perdón" y el contenido abundaba de oraciones como _"Perdón vida de mi vida, perdón si es que te he fallado, perdón cariñito amado, ángel adorado, dame tu perdón, si tu sabes que te quiero con todo el corazón, que tú eres el anhelo de mi única ilusión, ven y cambia mis angustias con un poco de amor, que es todo lo que pide, mi pobre corazón"_

—Ay no, me muero—dijo Sara a sus hermanas—ya necesito verlo.

Sara, corrió hacia la sala, sin importarle su maquillaje corrido y su cabello despeinado, sus hermanas hicieron lo mismo y Gabriela ayudo a bajar a su papá en la nueva rampa que le habían adecuado. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Franco que la recibió con los brazos abiertos cuando ella corrió hacia él. Le llenó toda la cara de besos y susurrándole le pidió perdón.

—Fui un idiota Sara—confesó—por lo de Rosario, por lo de hoy, por todo. Pero te amo con toda mi vida.

A Sara se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas y ella también pidió perdón por haber sido tan impulsiva.

—Si eso es lo que me enamoró de ti Sarita—le dijo—tu temperamento, tus arranques—la volvió a besar—Y creo que tendré que acostumbrarme porque estaré contigo toda la vida.

Sara le mostró la mano izquierda, haciéndole le ver que no traía anillo puesto. Franco sonrió y se hincó. Todos alrededor se emocionaron al ver como le pedía nuevamente que se casara con él y como Sarita aceptaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Después de pagarles a los mariachis y agradecerles su participación en ese acto, Gabriela los invitó a pasar pero estos la rechazaron.

—Aún tenemos que hacer muchas cosas de la boda—dijo Juan—¿por qué no vienen mejor ustedes? Las cosas de Sara están en la casa y es mejor que se arregle allá con sus hermanas, ustedes podrían hacer lo mismo.

Pero Gabriela y Don Martin prefirieron quedarse, pues el traje del segundo estaría listo hasta la mañana siguiente y su casa era mejor lugar para arreglarse. Sin embargo, Sara si se fue con sus hermanas y en la camioneta no dejó de besar a Franco.

—Me volví loco al verte con él—le confesó a su prometida.

—Bueno, al menos sirvió para que me valoraras—le besó.

Y así se encaminaron a la Hacienda, faltando pocas horas para el gran día.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Pues aquí está el desenlace de la pelea de estos dos, yo con una serenata me muero y al parecer Sarita también._

 _A mi me encanta la música de mariachi y aquí puse 3 que aunque no son mis favoritas encajan perfectamente; "Paloma querida", "Siempre hace frío" y "Perdón" Si quieren buscarlas en youtube, veanlas con la telenovela de La hija del mariachi, que les apuesto les encantará jaja._

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews, faltaría sólo un capitulo que es de la boda y yo creo lo estaría publicando a más tardar el viernes._

 _Les mando un beso y muchas gracias_

 _~Luriana~_


	8. Felices por siempre

N/A: Los párrafos en itálicas son recuerdos

 **Felices por siempre**

Cuando Sara despertó a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue ese hermoso vestido de novia que días antes había elegido en la tienda de Leandro. Junto a su cama, se encontraba una rosa con una nota que decía;

"Sé que no puede ver el vestido hasta que entres a la iglesia, pero sólo quiero recordarte que te amo y quiero agradecerte por aceptar ser mi compañera de vida"

No pudo evitar sonreír al mismo tiempo que agradecía a Dios por la vida que le había tocado, posiblemente durante mucho tiempo su corazón había sido duro y su soberbia la había privado de muchas cosas, pero tal vez no había sido todo tan malo pues al final el hielo alrededor de su corazón se había desvanecido para dejar pasar a ese tal Franco Reyes.

Estiró los brazos y suspiró, quería conservar esos minutos de calma pero le fue imposible, pues segundos después sus hermanas, Ruth y Eva entraron a la habitación con muchos accesorios. Suspiró resignada, aunque habían elegido tener algo sencillo, Franco había pasado todo para que ese día su esposa no se tuviera que preocupar de nada. A pesar que eso le molestaba un poco, pues se sentía inútil cuando sus hermanas le cepillaban el cabello y Ruth le colocaba cremas en la cara.

Aunque fuera difícil de creer, Sara desde pequeña había soñado con ese día, con vestir de blanco y ser llevada al altar del brazo de su padre para que la entregara a un hacendado guapo, de clase, con educación y cultura, y por qué no, rico. Ahora lo único que no cuadraba en la ecuación era la falta de su padre, sin embargo sabía que él estaba en el cielo cuidando de ellas e incluso de su madre, a pesar de que pelearan tanto. No sabía que pensar respecto a su padre, tal vez había obrado mal al estar con Libia ocultándole todo tanto a ella como a su familia, pero en general había sido un buen padre, él fue quién le enseñó todos los oficios de la Hacienda y la motivó para que estudiará Finanzas y así ser la administradora de San Isidro.

—Estas hermosa, Sara—dijo Jimena interrumpiéndola de sus pensamientos—estoy sintiendo un poco de envidia por tu boda.

—Pues sí, señora—la reprendió Sara—si no te hubieras casado a escondidas habríamos hecho algo así de bonito.

Jimena suspiró mientras le seguía cepillando en cabello.

—Posiblemente, pero habría tenido que esperar mucho—enfatizó esa última palabra—y no hubiera sido tan feliz como lo soy ahora.

—Mmm si Jimena no se hubiera casado a escondidas yo posiblemente me hubiera ido a vivir con Juan mucho antes—confesó Norma.

—Estoy hecha con estas hermanas que tengo—opinó Sarita con una sonrisa—por algo siempre fui la consentida de mis papás.

—Ahí te equivocas hermanita—sonrió Jimena—de papá siempre fui yo y de mi mamá es Norma…

Sara quiso enojarse pero era el día más feliz de su vida así que no pudo más que reir y sus hermanas hicieron lo mismo.

—Eso no es cierto—agregó Eva—Tanto don Bernando como doña Gabriela, las querían a las tres por igual. Todas eran una combinación perfecta, la desinhibición de Jimena, la prudencia de Sara y la seriedad de Norma hacían que ellos estuvieran orgullosos de ustedes.

—Listo, ya quedaste—se emocionó Ruth.

Sara se levantó para verse en el espejo y sonrió, estaba bella y radiante, en unas pocas horas sería la esposa de Franco Reyes. Sus hermanas la abrazaron y le dijeron que era hora de salir a la iglesia.

…

—Oscar, ya déjame—se quejó Franco cuando su hermano le pasaba la mano por el cabello.

—¿Es que no te puedes peinar ni el día de tu boda?—lo reprendió Oscar

En ese momento Juan entró.

—Sara ya está lista—avisó—tenemos que llegar antes que ella. Olegario llevará a Don Martin y a Gabriela a la iglesia, y ya te tienen que ver ahí.

Franco asintió y tomó su saco, pero justo cuando se dirigía a la puerta Juan lo detuvo y colocó sus brazos sobre lo hombres de su hermano.

—Yo—tartamudeo—puede que no sea la persona más expresiva del mundo—confesó—pero eres mi orgullo Franco, al igual que Oscar y me da gusto saber que no falle como hermano mayor—pensó unos segundos—salvo por Libia.

—Juan no te atormentes por eso—le dijo Franco—Libia tomó sus decisiones y ahora nos está cuidando desde el cielo. Tú como hermano has sido el mejor, muchas veces muy rígido pero siempre estuviste con nosotros. Además ahora tenemos a Ruth.

Por más que Juan fuera un hombre de aspecto rudo, no podía ocultar su debilidad hacia su familia. Así que al escuchar las palabras de Franco se le salieron sus lágrimas. Abrazó a su hermano menor y Oscar también quiso ser parte de la escena.

—Es que son tan cabezones, que no podía dejarles hacer lo que quisieran—les confesó.

Duraron unos segundos así hasta que Eva entró a la habitación.

—Disculpen que los interrumpa—se disculpó la mujer—pero las señoras están desesperadas por salir. Y más Jimena que dice la madrina no puede llegar tarde.

Los tres asintieron, se limpiaron las lágrimas y salieron a la iglesia.

Franco no podía con su felicidad, estaba agradecido con Dios por todo lo que le había otorgado, por perdonarle sus errores y poner en su camino a una mujer como Sara. Era la segunda vez que se casaba pero prefería no comparar nada, pues eso había quedado en el pasado y no podía quejarse porque gracias a ello hoy era feliz.

…

Su abuelo le dio la bendición mientras se le brotaban las lagrimas.

—Mi niña temperamental—le dijo—te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

Gabriela también se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

—Te vez preciosa.

Sara respiró profundo, no quería arruinar todo el trabajo de sus hermanas con sus lágrimas, así que tomo aire y se quedó de pie frente a la puerta de iglesia esperando que el coro comenzara a cantar.

Llegando el momento, la novia se enfocó en Franco que estaba de pie en el altar y sonrió comenzando a recordar cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

 _Era un lunes en que su mamá se había ido de vacaciones con Norma y Fernando, ella y Jimena se habían quedado solas en la casa y recibieron a los supuestos albañiles que construirían la cabaña para el matrimonio feliz. Y ahí estaba él, con sus ojos azules y su camiseta sin lavar. Juan era el más fuerte y posiblemente el más atractivo, la mirada de pícaro de Oscar no podía pasar desapercibida, pero el rostro de Franco, su mirada que reflejaba tristeza y frustración hicieron que ella fijara sus ojos en él, no por lo mismo que Jimena a la que le parecía un modelo, sino porque Sara sabía ver más allá y supo que tal vez, igual que ella, él no era feliz._

 _Gracias a su cercanía con Fernando, se enteró que él salía con Rosario Montes y entonces fue cuando lo odió, lo detestó por no haberse fijado en ella, por no sonreírle, por n dirigirle una palabra. Pues a pesar que ella sabía que no poseía la belleza de Norma ni la alegría de Jimena, era una mujer soberbia que se sentía desplazada por una cantante de cabaret. Pero desagrado continuó cuando su madre casi se muere por una construcción mal hecha y se culpó por haberse fijado en él y entonces se desquitó con sus hermanas, les prohibió su relación con esos individuos, por el simple hecho de ella no correr con la misma suerte. Aunque por una parte era mejor, acabaría en la miseria como ellas y eso ella no se lo podía permitir, además del disgusto que su madre se llevaría._

 _Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando Franco Reyes se volvió el dueño de la Hacienda Trueba, sí, lo odiaba por ser un interesado, pero cuando lo miró con su ropa nueva, cuando descubrió que sus ojos azules ya no miraban atemorizados si no decididos y su cara ya no tenía esa tensión de sufrimiento supo que estaba enamorada de Franco Reyes y que tal vez nunca había dejado de estarlo._

 _Entonces su odio aumentó per se alegró de sentirse correspondida. Pues en cierto modo, ambos se buscaban para insultarse y ella acababa en la cama de él, jurando nunca más volver. Hasta que supo que realmente podía perderlo para siempre fue cuando decidió poner fin a esos juegos y amar con locura a ese degenerado. Y vaya que había valido la pena._

Tomó la mano de Franco y supo que ya no la soltaría jamás.

…

Franco la miró desde el altar, tan pequeña y delicada que era imposible creer que esa mujer le había soltado una serie de buenas cachetas, que era una dura para los golpes y que tenía a todos los vaqueros en regla. Esa mujer tan hermosa a la que él no pudo ver antes.

 _Cuando llegaron a la Hacienda Elizondo, él no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera Rosario además de sentir un vació en el corazón por la muerte de Libia, con quien siempre fue el más cercano. Nunca miró a Sara, en realidad no miró a nadie que no fuera a Rosario, el amor que sentía por esa mujer lo tenía idiotizado._

 _Por eso mismo cuando la perdió creyó que su vida no tenía sentido y que no perdía nada haciendo feliz a una mujer mayor. Total, si no era con Rosario no sería con ninguna._

 _Pero un año después de su nueva vida, Sara Elizondo se paró delante de él, gritándole y haciendo que sus trabajadores quitara su separación. Se sorprendió ante ese temperamento tan explosivo y se enamoró de ese brillo en los ojos de la muchacha. Pero él no podía quedar como un tonto enamorado nuevamente, así que prefirió odiarla. Prefirió decirle lo fea que era y lo desabrida que estaba. Eligió decir que olía a caballo en lugar de aceptar que su aroma lo seducía. Sin embargo no permitiría que nada le pasara, por eso siempre estuvo ahí para cuidarla._

 _Hasta que después de una pelea sus impulsos le ganaron y tuvo que besarla, tenerla en sus brazos y comprobar que sentía ella por él. Pero no fue hasta que la miró con una escopeta arriesgando su vida para salvar la de él, que comprendió que la señorita Elizondo más complicada, también estaba loquita por él._

 _Entonces decidió arriesgarse a amar de nuevo, aunque no fue fácil convencer a Sara, porque igual que él ella tenía miedo de ser lastimada. Pero una vez que ella lo aceptó, supo que todo el dolor que alguna vez había sentido, por fin había sido recompensado._

Franco tomó la mano de Sara para ayudarla a subir al altar.

Y una vez los dos ahí, frente a Dios juraron amarse y cuidarse. Y no volver a temer porque sabían que estando juntos, ya nada podría pasar.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _¡Perdón por la demora! El trabajo me absorbe, pero aquí está este ultimo capitulo, creo que esta demasiado cursi pero es que ellos son tan bellos._

 _Algo que me encantó de la telenovela es el amor que se tenían los hermanos y no podía pasar desapercibido una escena entre ellos._

 _En la televisión empezaron a pasar GAVILANES (la versión española de PDG) y ¡Oscar y Sara son pareja! y ¡No! No pude con eso._

 _Gracias por haber leído esta historia, por sus reviews, favs y follows._

 _CG2003: No estaba en mis planes, pero igual podría escribir algo._

 _Acabo de crear un grupo en facebook que se llama **Fanfic: Pasión de Gavilanes** para quien guste unirse y dar más ideas._

 _¡Gracias por todo!_

 _¿Review?_

 _~Luriana~_


End file.
